First Date
by mistressofhell
Summary: What happens when Raven tells Beast Boy she has a date?


Well I've drifted over to the comics section! This is just a little one shot that was drifting about my mind for the longest time. Major thanks and love to the wonderful KTHunter. She gave me huge amounts of help in getting started, and is a far superior writer than I. So this is dedicated to her. I even stuck in a reference to one of her stories, so see if you can spot it. I really hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"I am going on a...date."

Green eyes widened in surprise, but even so, she could taste his surprise...shock on her tongue, with a hint of bitterness unknown to her. Raven assumed his uneasiness was due to him still not being used to seeing her as anything more than her cloak. She steeled her resentment down, burying it amongst everything else. He could not see her as a mere girl, as a lost woman, trapped in a child's body.

Of all the things she could have said, Gar was not expecting that one. First a tattoo, now dating? Before, Raven had been his, wrapped in the safe familiarity of her soul self and the scent of nag champa. But now, she was venturing forth, she wouldn't need his comfort, his advice...him. More than anything he longed for it to be him she would go out with. But she had to branch out her life, beyond the Titans, just as he had.

"Who with?"

His enquiry shook her. Raven had not been expecting him to ask, it had not factored in. She knew Victor would act the father, want all the details. Cassandra would help her get ready. The others would pay no mind, but wish her well. Yet, Garfield she had expected only support from, not questions. She felt exposed by this turn, and took the defence back into her shell of privacy.

"Why does this concern you? I merely wished for you to know, since you and I are close. I had hoped you would lend me your support and assistance, not berate me with curiosities!"

Where had **that** come from? All he wanted to know was who he had lost to. After all, the promise had been there, he was sure. It lay in her embrace, as Raven was never one to be affectionate. Yet she had hugged him, numerous times. Leaned on him, just been close. Perhaps she had hoped he would make the first move? Had he lost his chance to someone faster?

"I just want to make sure you've found a guy worthy of you, that's all. Call it friendly concern. I don't want it to end up badly, like it did for me. But if you want to keep it a secret, then that's your prerogative."

His vocabulary astounded her, but she supposed it was his way of showing respect, where he had overstepped his boundaries previously. Yet this did not equal an offer of assistance, in any form. It was that which she desperately needed. How to ascertain it was the question.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, as I do not find forthcoming my secrets to be of any aid in the current situation. However, I do wish for you to offer some advice on how to act on my...outing."

Diplomatic wording, he supposed for his sake, to make this entire thing more comfortable. It eased the pain radiating from him, which he supposed she was ignoring, or just being polite and not mentioning. Now she was asking for help? That stung, but he knew it was his duty as her friend. Had she ever been out on a date before? Even so, didn't she deserve some happiness, even if it wasn't with him? So help it was, and moping later.

"Okay Rave, in order to help, I need to know some things. Like, where are you going? Do you know what interests him, so you can talk? Does he even know you're Raven? Or is this some guy from school dating 'Rachel'?"

She could sense the syllables were still foreign to him, and it was understandable. She had been so jarred by being addressed as Rachel the first time. In all her lives, she had been Raven. She had stumbled with the alias for a few days, then it became second nature, as natural as changing in and out of her cloak.

"We have not yet decided where we are to go, but he assured me that the choice I made was fine. Suggestions would be helpful. I know his interests, so conversation should be no problem. He is not from school, but does not know of my role as Raven. Is that of any use?"

Okay, now the question was, what to do on a date? What would he do? Where would he bring Raven to sweep her off her feet? Gar was sure his heart would break if she came home ranting about his dream date with her, only with his replacement. But he made a vow that if Raven needed help, he would be there, so if this made her happy, so be it.

"Well, dinner is always good. A small café or bistro, because they're small, intimate and a good place to talk due to the smaller crowds. Maybe a walk along the beach at sunset? As opposed to a movie, or some loud club. I know you would prefer something along those lines. Small, private, definitely more romantic. If you really wanted, you could bring a blanket, and watch the stars come out. Thermos of cocoa, maybe some cookies."

Raven was lost in this fantasy. She could easily imagine being curled up on the beach at twilight, a mug cupped in one hand, green fingers intertwined with her own. Him telling her the location of constellations, drifting in and out of consciousness, only to be carried in strong arms. Perhaps a sweet kiss to end the evening, the taste of chocolate and affection invading her senses. A smile graced her face as a rosy shade took siege of her cheeks.

"That sounds...perfect. A most acceptable evening. Thank you for your assistance Garfield. I have much to consider, so I shall see you later."

He waved as she departed the kitchen. A sad smile was left on his face, as a tear slipped down. He had lost her. She would have no more smiles, no sweet embrace for him from now on. Her heart would soon belong to another. It was his own apprehensiveness that cost him, he had been to shy, to worried about his already bruised heart. But she deserved it, and whomever she chose would be a lucky man. Gar just hope he was a worthy man who would make her happy, make her laugh.

"So are you planning to stand there feeling sorry for yourself all day, or are you going to go see if you still have a chance?"

Bart knew how Gar felt about Raven. Hell, everyone but Raven knew how he felt, and she had her suspicions to that effect. He had overheard part of the earlier exchange, and knew Beast Boy was now beating himself up over a supposed lost chance. However, Bart knew Raven had some plan or another. He had seen her rooting through her closet earlier, and saw a flash of bright red before she closed the door.

"Hey Bart. I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Why don't you go watch cartoons or ride the stair luge or something?"

Gar wiped the moisture off his cheeks and sent a look at the speedster, clearly saying 'don't push it'. He didn't want to discuss this with anyone, especially not Bart. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kid Flash, but he wasn't the type you went to for love advice. Not when his main interest had recently tried to end their lives. Gar had been there, done that.

"Dude, I may be a few years younger than you, but I'm not stupid. Library of information in my head, remember? But all the books in the world are of no use here. I just know that she likes you, a lot. So go after her, see if you've still got a shot. Loves worth the risk. If I'm wrong, you can plot revenge. If not, you owe me a weeks worth of cartoons. But change first. I don't think the uniform is necessarily date attire."

With that, Bart pushed Gar towards the hall, towards his future. Towards love. Silly changeling, doubting Ravens love for him. He seriously thought the empath would be sweet on anyone else? As obvious as Gars love for Raven was, her love for him was just as plain. Or so he hoped. Bart really didn't want to give up his cartoons.

Laden with a single daisy, as it was the only flower not from Tamaran located on the island, and dressed in khakis and a button up black shirt, Gar reached Ravens door. His other hand would be moving constantly, but he had thought ahead, grabbing a basket which held blankets, thermoses and cookies. He laid the basket down and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Hello Garfield."

There she was, standing before him. Raven was incredibly nervous. Hoping his reception of her attire would be better this time. The red dress, the one that hurt her eyes but made him _really_ look at her, clung to her. She felt exposed, but Cassandra had assured her she look fine.

"Wow...You look great Rave. Whoever this guy is, he is one lucky dude. I just wanted to wish you luck...is it tonight?"

"Are you busy?" A shake of his head. "The let us go. We will be lucky to get into the bistro you mentioned earlier, especially if we hope to see the sunset."

"Wait...I'm him? But you said...I mean, I know you're Raven."

"It seems a role reversal is in order. I have all the patience in the cosmos, yet I cannot wait for even you to gather courage." She stuck out her hand, which he grasped in a handshake, still confused beyond reason. "My name is Rachel Roth, and I was wondering if you, Garfield Logan, would go out on a date with me."

He was astounded. She had pulled all of this off, even deceived him, in order to get a date? With him! Suddenly he realized he didn't mind at all. He smiled, almost stupidly, handed her the flower and offered her his arm.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you, my fair lady."

**THE END**


End file.
